First Times
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: Cargan. Every relationship has his magical first moments. Witness those moments in Carlos and Logans relationship. MPREG
1. First Time Feelings

**First Time Feelings**

**Here is my new story First Times. It will contain a few chapters with important first times of Carlos and Logan. If you have some ideas for chapter review or PM me. I am open for suggestions. Enjoy it!**

**Carlos' POV**

Do you know how it feels when you and your three best friends are living in L.A. being a popular boy band? Yeah, you're right. It feels great. And do you know how it feels when you're head over heels in love with your best buddy who is practically you're brother and who has an on-off-relationship with a girl? Feels not good, right? If you haven't figured it out yet: I am in love with my best friend for 13 years and roommate Logan Mitchell.

The day I first noticed my feelings was in our first month in Los Angeles. Surprisingly Gustavo gave us a day off, because he had to adjust one of our songs for the demo track. I sat alone in our apartment. I was bored and hungry so I decided to get some corndogs from the stand in the Palmwoods Park. When I was on my way back I walked through the lobby chewing satisfied on a corndog and then I saw him. Logan climbed out of the pool, the water running down his body, his white skin shining in the sun and water drops fell down from his raven hair. I saw him and immediately my body reacted. Well not my _whole_ body, my _lower regions _reacted, if you know what I mean. Logan saw me as well. He grabbed a towel and came to me. My heart skipped a beat when he smirked at me.

»Hey, Litos. «

»H-hi, Logan. «

»Are you going upstairs? «

I nodded.

»I am coming with you. Wanna watch a movie? «

I nodded.

We walked to the elevator. Logan was a few steps ahead and he rubbed his hair dry. And I- well I was busy with staring at his butt. His wet swim trunks were tight-fitting so I had a really good view and little Carlos enjoyed it a well. In the apartment Logan got dressed, while I was in the bathroom getting rid of little Carlos who still was excited because of Logan. When I finished I sat don on the orange couch next to Logan.

»Are you okay, Litos? «

»Y-yeah. Why? «

»You spent a really long time in the bathroom. «

I blushed.

»Did you pick out a movie, yet? «, I asked changing the subject.

Logan nodded.

»I picked Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, 'cause you like it so much. «

I smiled.

»That's true. «

We started the movie, but I didn't pay attention. I thought about Logan. I always knew I am bi, because back in school I was physical attracted to guys and I told everyone that I am bi. My family as well as my three brothers James, Kendall and Logan was really supportive. That didn't bother me. It bothered me that I was attracted to Logan. First, because he was my brother. I shouldn't get a boner, because of my brother. Second, because I did not just reacted physically. When I saw Logan I felt like butterflies are dancing rumba in my stomach.

_'No I haven't a crush on Logie. It can't be. '_

After a few minutes I heard him laugh his angelic, beautiful laugh and in this moment I knew I fell for him.

The next days I wasn't really comfortable around Logan. I had never a problem with me being bi, but I wasn't sure how to act when Logan was there. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

I always needed someone to talk when I had problems. So after a month when I couldn't bear it anymore I talked to James. Normally I would go and talk with Logan when something is bothering me, but I figured it out it wouldn't be the best decision in this case. I also talked to Kendall. Surprisingly both of them weren't surprised.

»I know Carlos. I've seen the way you look at him. «, James said.

~First Time~

A year later I had still my crush. In fact my feelings for Logan had deepened. Every time I saw him with Camille being a happy couple or every time I saw them making out I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I tried to hate Camille, but I couldn't. I was never good at hating someone. And Camille was such a wonderful, nice person plus she made Logan happy.

One day I had one of our usual talks about my feelings with James.

»James, I don't think I can handle it anymore. Every time when I see Logan I want to hug him and kiss him. «

James sighed.

»I know. «

»What should I do? Please help me Jamie! «, I whined.

»You have a crush on our little Logie-nerd? Okay. Then make a move and ask him out. «

»Don't be so mean! Don't call him nerd! «

James sighed again.

»I am sorry Carlos. I just don't like it when you are unhappy. And I have to admit I am a little bit annoyed. I mean one year and you haven't done anything yet. «

»I am afraid that he will hate me. «

»He won't. Logan could never hate you. «

I thought about it a moment.

»You know what? I will ask Logan out when he and Camille break up the next time. Then I have some time to prepare me for that. «

Later that day I walked in the bedroom I was sharing with Logan. He was sitting on his bed reading. But I could see that something was bothering him.

»What's wrong, Logie? «

»Camille and I broke up. «

I froze. That was earlier than I expected. I wasn't ready to make a move, yet.

»I am sorry, Logie. «

»You don't have to. I broke up with her. «

»Why? «

He looked at me.

»I like someone else. «

**How did you like it? Please review! The next chapter will come tomorrow. **


	2. First Time Kiss

**First Time Kiss**

**Logan's POV**

**Thanks for the nice review. **

**The next day…**

I was lying down at the pool when I heard a loud scream. I looked up and saw Carlos standing on a balcony in the second floor. Carlos wore just swim trunks and his helmet and for a moment I was lost while I watched his amazing body. He screamed again and jumped.

»Hiyaah! «

Carlos fell on a table near the pool. He hit the table, which was smashed, with his back. I jumped up.

»Oh my god! Litos! Are you okay? «

»He groaned.

»Yeah I am fine. «

»Do you feel your feet? «

He nodded.

»I will carry you upstairs and see if you have some serious injuries, okay? «

»Okay. I guess it is good to have a doctor as brother. «

I chuckled and lifted my secret crush up. He was a bit heavy, but I made it. When we arrived at the apartment I gently sat him down in a chair and quickly examined him.

»You have cuts and bruises on your back and a cut in your face and your wrist is sprained. It is nothing serious and the cuts don't need stitches.

»So I can go outside again? «, Carlos asked innocently.

I laughed. That was one of the things I loved the most. He was always so bubbly and hyper.

»Stay here. At least I have to clean your cuts. «

I started at his back. After a few minutes he whined.

»Did I hurt you, Litos? «

He shook his head.

»It is boring, Logie. «

I chuckled.

»I will get you a cool pad for your wrist and you can tell me why you jumped out of the second floor. «

I got him the pad and he answered:

»I wanted to do the ultimate bellyflop. «

I froze.

»ARE YOU KIDDING ME? BECAUSE OF A FUCKING BELLYFLOP? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD BE PARALYZED NOW! YOU COULD BE DEAD NOW! HOW DO YOU THINK I COULD LIVE WITHOUT YOU? DO THIS NEVER AGAIN! «, I yelled.

Carlos looked up at me with his innocent puppy eyes, which were watering. Immediately I felt guilty, but nonetheless I growled:

»Don't you dare to cry! «

I quickly cleaned the cut in his face and went after that into the kitchen to calm down. I opened the fridge and took a bottle orange juice. I drank and rested my forehead against the fridge. I didn't mean to yell at Carlos, but I couldn't help myself. It was so stupid and dangerous what he did. Carlos never thought about something like that and he scared the shit out of me. Then I heard quiet sobbing and crying. Carlos.

»Litos, are you hurt? Do you feel pain? «

I ran over to him. He shook his head and cried more.

»What's wrong, Litos? «

I hated seeing Carlos cry and I hated it even more to know that I was the reason for him to be sad.

»D-d-d-do y-y-y-you h-h-ha-hate m-m-m-m-me n-n-now? A-A-Are y-y-y-you g-g-g-go-going t-t-to y-yell a-a-a-ag-again? «

»Litos, I didn't mean to yell at you. I am sorry. I am so sorry. «

I hugged him and he cried for a few minutes his head buried in my neck. It broke my heart. After he calmed down a bit, I asked:

»Do you remember the day after your grandmas' funeral? «

_Flashback_

_»Honey? Carlos is here. He wants to see you. He…«_

_I looked up and saw that Carlos sneaked past my mom in my room. He cried and sobbed. _

_»Litos! Litos, what's wrong? «_

_Carlos clung to me and cried in my shoulder. After ten minutes he calmed down a bit and said:_

_»My dad he-he left…My dad left. H said he couldn't handle it anymore, because Nana is dead and everything and everyone reminds him of her. He-he even said he couldn't look at me anymore, because-because I have her eyes. « He started to cry and sob hysterical. »I-I just came her to see if-if you left me, too. You are my brother. I-I couldn't handle it when you leave me. «_

_»Carlos…«_

_He didn't hear me._

_»CARLOS ROBERTO GARCIA! «_

_Now I had his attention. I continued softly: _

_»Litos. I will never ever leave you. As you said we are brothers. You won't get rid of me. «_

_»Promise? «_

_»Promise. «_

_Flashback End_

The next weeks Carlos was extremely clingy. I didn't mind, but I was very worried. A few weeks after he left Carlos' dad came back. Carlos was really happy, but I was always afraid of Carlos getting hurt again.

»I promised you something that day and I keep my promise. I will never leave you Carlos. You mean the world to me and you protected me once, too. «

_Flashback_

_Somebody shoved me brutally and I fell on my stomach and my face hit the sandy ground of the playground. First day of pre-school. I was for ten minutes there and hated it already. I turned on my back and saw a boy standing over me. He was taller than me and he had a malicious grin on his face. _

_»Aww. Poor baby crying now? «_

_He moved his leg to kick me, but suddenly he was tackled down by a short Latino. He pinned my bully to the ground and asked me:_

_»You okay? «_

_I nodded._

_»Carlos Garcia! What do you think you are doing there? We do not tackle other people and force them to lie on the ground. «_

_Our teacher Ms. Collins lifted Carlos up. The other boy and I stood also up. _

_»Carlos, I think you shouldn't play outside for the rest of the day. «_

_»But Ms. Collins. He helped me. «_

_She was confused. _

_»Why did that help you? «_

_»The other boy was mean! He shoved me into the ground. «_

_»Jett is that true? «_

_The blonde boy didn't say something and looked stubbornly. _

_Our teacher sighed._

_»I will take that as a yes. Carlos, nonetheless it was really bad what you did and you have to say sorry. «_

_»He says sorry, too! «, the little boy said and pointed at Jett._

_»He will. «_

_»He says it first! «_

_»No Carlos. You at first. «_

_Carlos looked at me. I smiled at him and nodded. He pouted but said:_

_»Sowee. «_

_Ms. Collins smiled._

_»Good boy. Jett, now you! «_

_»No! I don't want to! I am prettier! I don't have to! «_

_»Jett as long as you don't apologize, you aren't allowed to play outside. «_

_Jett looked grimly. _

_»Sorry. «_

_Said boy turned around and trudged away. I turned to Carlos. _

_»Thank you. I am Logan. «_

_»I'm Carlos. I liked to do it. He is a meanie. «_

_We chatted for a few minutes. Then Carlos said: _

_»I like you. Want to be my best buddy? «_

_I grinned widely and nodded. _

_»I like you, too. «_

_Carlos hugged me._

_»Best buddies forever! «_

_»Best buddies forever «, I replied._

_My new friend grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. _

_»Come on Logie! I want to seesaw with you! «_

_Flashback End_

Carlos laughed.

»I remember that day. It is the day we became friends. And now we are brothers. «

I took a breath and decided to follow the advice Kendall gave me at the morning: to make a move.

»Actually, I like you more than a brother. «, I whispered and kissed him.

I expected him to shove me away and yell at me or hit me, but after a few moments he kissed me back. The kiss sent sparkles up and down my spine and let the butterflies in my stomach danced . We broke the kiss and locked eyes. His shone full of joy and love and his usual bubbly happiness.

»Carlos, would you like to go out with me? «

»I'd love to. «

He kissed me again. It was just a light kiss, but as intense as the first one.

»But Carlos? «

»Yeah Logie? «

»No more jumping from high places okay? «

**Enjoyed it? Please review! **


	3. First Time Date

**I am so sorry. I know I am terrible for not updating. I hope you can forgive me. Fortunately the whole story is finished so I can update daily now.**

**First Time Date**

**Carlos POV**

I paced restless back and forth. Today was my first date with Logie and I had nothing to wear. Usually I don't care about fashion and this stuff, but I wanted to look perfect. I ran into the living room.

»James! James! «

Said boy looked up.

»What's wrong? «

»I need your help! «, I whined.

I gave him my best puppy eyes and he stood sighing up.

»You spend too much time with Katie…«

I smiled. When we were in my room James eyes widened.

»Litos, why are your clothes scattered all around the room? «

»I have nothing to wear. «

»We'll see. Do you have a date? «

I nodded. James smiled and patted my shoulder.

»Great. Who is the lucky guy? Or girl? «

»Logan «

He looked at me stunned.

»Logan? So you made finally a move and asked him out? «

»Actually he asked me out. «

James hugged me.

»That is great buddy! Where are you going? «

»I don't know. Logie said that I should dress nice, but not fancy. «

For a few minutes he looked through my clothes. Then he gave me light blue jeans and a green shirt.

»Are you sure I should wear this? «

James raised an eyebrow.

»I am the face. I know what I am doing. «

He did the thing with his hands he always did and I had to laugh.

»Trust me, Litos. The green will emphasize your brown eyes. «

»Okay. I trust you. «

He gave me black vans and I changed.

»You look good. «

»Really? «

He nodded.

»Thanks Jamie. «

»You are welcome buddy. «

A few minutes later I went in the living room where my beautiful date waited. Logie looked as nervous as me.

»You look great, Logie. «

He wore black, skinny jeans and a red shirt and his hair was spiked as usual. Logie blushed.

»Thanks. You, too. «

We headed to the BTR mobile.

»Where are we going? «, I asked.

»It is a surprise. «

I pouted.

»Please tell me. «

»Nope. «, he said popping the p.

We drove for a few minutes until we arrived. At the fair.

»OMG! OMG! OMG! «

I got out of the car and bounced up and down. Then I heard a chuckle from behind. I looked apologetically at Logan.

»Sorry. «, I mumbled.

Logie smiled, showing his beautiful dimples.

»You don't have to be. You are cute when you are excited. «

I blushed, grabbed his hand and dragged him with me.

»I wanna cotton candy! And we have to go to the Ferris wheel! And to the merry-go-round! «

Logan laughed. The last ride of our day was the Ferris wheel. When Logie kissed me on the top of it I decided that the Ferris wheel is my favorite ride. And kissing Logie was my favorite thing to do. His lips were so soft and they felt so good. Every touch was like heaven.

After the Ferris wheel we got back to the car.

»That was fun «, I giggled.

Logie laughed. But then his face darkened.

»I forgot something! Stay here. I will be right back. «

He kissed my cheek and left quickly. I was puzzled. To calm down I ate the corndogs I bought earlier. A few minutes later Logie came back. He had something behind his back. When he reached me, he held his hands out. He brought me a brown teddy bear.

»In case I am not here and you need someone to cuddle. «, he said with a shy smile.

My heart melted.

»Aww. Logie that is so cute. «

I took the stuffed animal and kissed Logie.

»But I still prefer to cuddle with you, Logie-bear. «

He blushed. We drove to an Italian restaurant. A little comfy restaurant.

»When did you found this? «, I asked curious.

»Kendall told me. He brought Jo here once. «

Inside we were led to a small separated room full of candles and roses.

»Oh my god, Logie! «, I whispered.

»Do you like it? «

»I love it! «

After our fantastic dinner, when we waited for our dessert, Logie came around the table and kneeled down next to me. He put one hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. I got lost in his beautiful, warm and caring chocolate brown eyes.

»Carlos Roberto Garcia. Will you be my boyfriend? «

»Yes! Yes! Yes! «

I hugged him tightly. It finally happened. I felt so happy.

»You can't imagine how long I wanted this. «, Logan mumbled.

I looked at him.

»How long? «

»Since freshman year. «

»Really? «

Logan blushed and nodded.

»Aww. That is cute. «

After the dessert we paid and drove back home. We agreed to keep our relationship a secret at least for the beginning. Kendall and James were expecting us.

»I can tell you guys had a great date. You are beaming! «, our blonde friend chuckled.

»Logie was a perfect gentleman. And he got me a teddy! « , I squealed.

My boyfriend blushed.

»Are you a couple now? «, James asked.

We nodded and our friends hugged us.

»We are happy for you guys. «

**I know. I know. It is a little bit short, but the next chapter will be longer. **

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**


	4. First Time Coming Out

**Here it is! The next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. **

**First Time Coming Out**

**Logan's POV**

»Logie? «

»Yes, Litos? «

We lay in our shared bed and cuddled.

»I want to come out. I mean we are a couple for a few weeks now and I don't want to hide. I want that everybody knows that Logan Mitchell is mine. «

I blushed. I wasn't sure about coming out. I felt not ready yet.

_'But it would bring also good aspects. We could cuddle all the time. And stuff…'_

»Loge, what do you think? «

I realized I didn't say something for a couple of minutes.

»I don't know Carlos. I am afraid our parents will hate us. And how will our fans react? I don't want to end Big Time Rush yet. «

I stood up and looked out of the window. I imagined a world where my parents would hate me. A world where I had to live with out my family. My eyes were watering, but I fought the tears. Carlos hugged me from behind.

»You don't have to be afraid. I will be with you. No matter what will happen. «

»Promise? «, I asked sniffling.

»Promise. «

I turned around. Carlos smiled at me and his thumb wiped some tears from my face.

»Don't cry, Logie. Everything will be fine. «

After I calmed down I asked with a small voice:

»How about we tell Mama Knight at first? «

»Would that help you? «

I nodded.

»Then we tell Mama Knight. «

»N-now? «

Carlos gave me a sweet kiss and pulled me out of our room into the kitchen. Our two friends, Mama Knight and Katie were already up.

»Mama Knight, Katie. Logie and I have to tell you something. «

I was a mess. My whole body trembled and my breath sped up. Even the encouraging smiles of James and Kendall could calm me down. Carlos looked at me. HE saw the fear in my eyes and grabbed my hand.

»Logie and I are dating. «

A few moments everybody was silent. I feared the worst case scenario. But then Katie jumped up and shouted:

»YES! «

We looked curiously at her.

»I bet with Camille. She said you aren't a couple, I told her yes. And I won. «

She did a little victory dance.

»Oh and I am happy for you guys. «, she added.

I looked expectantly at Mama Knight. She stood up and hugged us.

»I am happy for you. And I support you «

»Really? «

She smiled at me and nodded.

»Yes. I am just surprised. That is all. You two are like sons to me. «

I smiled at her. Her words were really touching, because I knew even if my parents would not accept me, I still have a family.

~Coming Out~

»Logan…«

My head jerked up. During the last twenty minutes I played with my breakfast trying to vanish. Today mine and Carlos parents would visit. We decided to wait and tell them today. At first I was glad about that, because I had time to prepare myself, but I quickly realized I would have preferred the talk over the phone.

»Yes, Mama Knight? «

»Are you okay, honey? You barely touched your food. «

»Yeah. I am fine. «. I mumbled.

»You don't have to be afraid. Your parents will love you no matter what. «

»I hope so…«

Carlos hugged me tightly.

A few hours later I sat with Kendall in the living room watching TV. Mama Knight was out picking our parents up.

»Are you okay? «, Kendall asked.

»Yeah. I guess. Where is Carlos? «

»Doing Carlos-things with James. «

When I was about to ask him if he could get him the door opened.

»Logie! I missed you! «

My mom pulled me up and hugged me.

»I missed you, too mom. «

I looked at my dad and swallowed nervous.

»Hello, son. «

»H-hi dad. «

We shook hands. After I greeted Carlos parents his mom asked:

»Where is my mijo? «

I looked pleadingly at Kendall.

»I will get him. «

I mouthed 'Thank you'. He smiled at me and left. After a few minutes Kendall came back with Carlos and James.

»Mami! Papi! «

Carlos jumped at them and gave them a bear hug. Then they sat down and we talked for a little bit, but after an hour Carlos decided to start and suddenly I felt nauseous.

»Mami, Papi, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. Logan and I are a dating. For almost three months. «

I admired that Carlos was not afraid to say that. He was much more courageous than me. Our moms smiled warmly at us. Mr. Garcia looked shocked and my dad looked furious. He pointed at Carlos.

»You filthy little fag! You turned my son gay! «

He jumped up.

»Dad, don't hurt him. «

That was supposed to sound self-confident and courageous, but it came out as a whimper. My dad slapped me.

»Don't you dare to talk like that! I will fucking kill that bastard and than you will come back to Minnesota and I will beat the gay out of you. «

Mr. Garcia held him down and dragged him out. Carlos looked at me concerned.

»Are you okay, Logie? «

I held my cheek and was about to say yes, but when I opened my mouth I started to cry. My boyfriend hugged me and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He tried to sooth me down. From the hallway I heard my mom yelling at my father. After I calmed down I looked at Carlos. He kissed the remaining tears from my face.

»Awwww. «

I looked up and blushed. My mom and Carlos mom looked at us and smiled. Mom hugged me.

»I am sorry, Logie. «

»It is not your fault. «

»We will have a divorce. «

I looked shocked at her.

»What? Do you think I would support his stupidity? «

»I don't want to ruin your life…«

»Logan, you are the best thing that happened in my life. «

I smiled and hugged her. Then I was pulled into a hug from Mrs. Garcia.

»You are cute together. «

»Thanks. «

»You better treat my son, right. «, Mr. Garcia said.

I swallowed nervously.

»I will…«

»Dad! Don't scare him! «

Mr. Garcia chuckled.

»Don't worry Logan. I approve. «

~Coming Out~

One week later we walked through Rocque Records. We wanted to tell Gustavo and Kelly. Since the whole incident with my father I was pretty upset. I cried myself into sleep and had constantly nightmares. But fortunately Carlos was perfect. He never got annoyed; he always was there for me, calming me down.

»DOGS! BOOTH! NOW! «

»Gustavo, we have to tell you something. «, Carlos said.

»WHAT?! «

»Logan and I are dating «

Kelly squealed excited and Gustavo laughed. But after he saw our serious looks he stopped.

»That's not a joke? «

I shook my head. Kelly hugged us.

»You guys are adorable. «

»Thanks Kelly. «

I looked at Gustavo. I was always afraid of him, but after the dad-incident I was even more terrified. Kelly elbowed him.

»I will support you. «

»Thank you Gustavo. «

»Do you want to come out? «, Kelly asked.

»We don't want to affect the band negatively. «, I said.

She smiled.

»You won't. The most teenager girls love gay couples. And we would get the whole gay community. «

»Well, let's go public. «, I said.

Carlos looked shocked.

»Are you sure? I mean I am fine with that, but I thought you would need more time…«

»I think after my father's reaction it can't get worse. And I have you. «

~Coming Out~

»Let's welcome one of the most popular bands. Here is Big Time Rush! «, Ellen announced.

We decided to go to her for our coming out and for promoting our new album. The audience cheered and applauded. After we sat down and the crowd was calm again Ellen asked:

»I heard you guys want to share some big news with us? «

Kendall, James and Carlos looked expectantly at me. My boyfriend forced me to promise that I tell them. Carlos elbowed me.

»Uh- C-Carlos and I a-are d-dating. «

The audience gasped and even Ellen looked genuinely surprised.

»For four months now! «, Carlos said proudly.

»Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! «, the audience chanted.

Our host smiled.

»I think they don't believe you. «

I blushed, when Carlos pulled me into a passionate kiss. The audience cheered. I broke the kiss and smiled at my boyfriend.

»And now we want details! «, Ellen said.

»We don't want to share everything from our relationship. We want to keep our privacy. «, Carlos said.

»And we don't think it would be fair for Kendall and James if we talk the whole time about us. «, I added.

»Aww. That is sweet. How about four questions? And then we will speak about your new album. «

We nodded.

»Kendall, James. What do you think about their relationship? «

»We support them no matter what. They are our best friends. And cute as a couple. «, James said.

»As long as they are happy we are happy. «, Kendall added.

»I see you guys are great friends. How did your parents react? «

Suddenly I felt sad.

»Well, my parents were completely fine with us, but…«, Carlos trailed off.

»My father threatened to kill Carlos and 'beat the gay out of me' «, I said with a monotone voice.

The people whispered outraged and Ellen looked angry.

»I am sorry to hear that. «

»I have Carlos family and my mother. «

»We all need people who support us. What are your plans for the future? «

That was a question I asked myself several times.

»We didn't speak about that. I mean we are only seventeen. «, Carlos said.

»But so much is certain Carlos wont get rid of me. «

He kissed my cheek.

»God. You guys are so cute! «

»Thank you, Ellen. «

»And the last question: Do you think your relationship will affect your career? «

»We hope not. We will continue to make music and we hope our fans will support us. «, Carlos replied.

Ellen turned towards the audience.

»Do the guys have to worry? «

The people went nuts and shouted:

»No! « And »We love BTR! «

Ellen laughed.

»I think your fans will stay with you. Let's talk about your album. «

While we continued with the interview, I thought about how lucky I am with my mostly supportive family, Carlos family and friends. Not to mention our wonderful fans. And Carlos the best boyfriend in the world.

**In the next chapter we will see them saying I love you. **

**Let me know what you think. Please review. **


	5. First Time I love you

**First Time I love you**

**Carlos POV**

Today was mine and Logan's six month anniversary. And I planned something big for him. I planned to tell him that I love him. It had to be something special. It was the first time I told that someone and much more important it was the first time I told Logie. Something special for someone special.

And so I led Logie blindfolded down to the beach. I placed everywhere candles so the whole beach was covered with golden light beneath the starlit sky. Nobody was there except for Kendall with his guitar. When Logan stood at the right spot I stood next to Kendall.

»Okay Logie. Take off your blindfold. «

His eyes widened and a faint blush was on his cheeks when he stared in awe.

»Carlos, that's beautiful. «, he whispered.

Kendall started to play his guitar and I sang the song I wrote for Logie:

_These are all my words on paper, _  
_Feelings I can't wait till later. _  
_This is my song for you. _

_When I thought love was hurted, _  
_You helped me break the silence. _  
_Here's my song for you. _

_And I know we're standing in a hurricane, _  
_But I know together we can find a way. _  
_Don't let go, come close, Can you hear my heart? _

_For you I'm falling deep I'm lost _  
_In you have found what I've been missing. _  
_No one else can feel this space _  
_Cause no one else can take your place. _

_For you I'm falling. _  
_This is my song for you. _  
_This is my song _  
_For every dream unwoken, _  
_For every word unspoken, _  
_This is my song for you. _

_And I know we're standing in a hurricane, _  
_But I know together we can find a way. _  
_Don't let go, come close, Can you hear my heart? _

_For you I'm falling deep I'm lost _  
_In you have found what I've been missing. _  
_No one else can feel this space _  
_Cause no one else can take your place. _

_For you I'm falling. _  
_This is my song for you. _  
_You... _  
_For you... _  
_You... _

_These are all my words on paper, _  
_Feelings that can't wait till later. _  
_This is my song for you._

»Logan, the last six months were perfect. Because I were able to call you my boyfriend. You are the sweetest, smartest, most caring person I know. I can't imagine living without you. I love you. «

He stared at me shocked. Then he grinned widely and his eyes sparkled. He hugged me tightly.

»I love you, too. More than everything. «

**A little bit short, but I hope you like it. The next chapter is the reason for the M rating. **

**Please review! **


	6. First Time First Time

**First Time First Time**

**Logan's POV**

I came into the bedroom I shared with Carlos and froze. My boyfriend looked extremely hot. He wore basketball shorts and a black wife beater. I got immediately aroused.

»Hey, Logie. «

»I think I am ready. «

His face lit up. We talked about sex before. He wanted, but I wasn't ready. It is a big step to loose your virginity. My boyfriend pulled me into a heated kissed. I gasped surprised and Carlos took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, which Carlos quickly won. Never ending the kiss we laid down on our bed. I pulled his wife beater off and my hands explored his smooth, caramel skin. When Carlos pulled my shirt off I felt self-conscious. I didn't have such a great body like Carlos.

»Don't hide. You are beautiful. «, Carlos whispered.

I blushed. When his hands were at the zipper of my pants, he asked:

»Are you sure you want that? «

I nodded and Carlos pulled my pants and my underwear off. He licked his lips and got quickly undressed, too.

»Holy shit. «, I whispered.

Carlos was big. Eight inches long and thick. We kissed again and Carlos started to grind against me. Our erections rubbed at each other. I moaned. Carlos sucked on my neck, leaving a hickey and went further down. He placed everywhere kisses.

»We don't have any lube, Logie. «

I reached out and pulled a bottle of lube out of my bedside drawer. Carlos smirked. He poured some lube on his finger.

»Spread your legs. «

He massaged with his finger my entrance and pushed his digit into me. It didn't felt particularly good or bad. It didn't felt uncomfortable or something, just weird. After he pumped his finger in and out a few times, Carlos added a second finger. I hissed. Now it hurt a little bit. HE scissored his fingers and continued to prepare me. After a while he added a third finger and that hurt a lot. But after the pain faded it felt kind of good. When I was stretched enough Carlos lubed his dick and slowly got into me. HE growled pleasured. And I winced. That was extremely fucking painful. Fortunately Carlos got really slow into me. When was buried completely into me, I had time to get adjusted.

»Logie, you are so tight. «

After a few minutes I gave him the okay to move. It still hurt, but it wasn't that bad any more.

»Oh, god. Logie. So tight. «

He changed his angle and thrust back into me. He hit a spot and made me see stars. I moaned out loud. Carlos quickly picked up the perfect pace. Gentle, but still powerful enough to send with every thrust against my prostate electrical bolts through my body. Carlos slowly increased the speed of his thrusts. When I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach I stroked myself, until I reached my climax, shouting my boyfriend's name. Carlos thrust a few times in and out and intensified my orgasm, until he came, too. He collapsed on top of me and kissed me sweetly.

»I love you, Logie. «

»I love you, too. «

After a minute he pulled himself out of me. I hissed.

»I am sorry, Logie-bear. «

»I am fine, Litos. «

He got up and got a washcloth from our bathroom. After he quickly wiped my cum from my chest and stomach, e laid down next to me. I snuggled into his side, my head on his chest. And so we drifted asleep.

**I hope that wasn't too bad. I am definitely not good at writing smut. **

**Please review!**


	7. First Time Drama

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**This is dedicated to the more than wonderful Carlos PenaVega, who is celebrating his 25th birthday today.**

**First Time Drama**

**Carlos POV**

»Logie? «

»What's up, Litos? «

»Come to a club with me? «

I got us fake IDs a few days ago. Logie was really upset, but calmed quickly down.

»Litos, you know I hate clubs! «

»Please…«

I gave him my best puppy dog face. Logan sighed and growled:

»Fine. «

»Yay! «, I cheered.

We got both dressed and headed to a gay club not far away. After we got a drink (nothing with alcohol or Logan would have gone nuts), I asked Logan if he wanted to dance. He shook his head. I could tell he felt uncomfortable and I felt kind of guilty.

»Do you mind if I? «

»Go ahead, Litos. «

I kissed him and got onto the dance floor. I loved dancing. The beat of the music got immediately caught me. Someone tapped on my shoulder from behind. I turned around and gaped at the smoking hot guy, who smiled at me. He was slightly taller than me, black spiky hair, and deep brown eyes.

»Wanna dance? «, he asked huskily.

I nodded. He was an amazing dancer. We moved our body synchronously to the music. He started to grind his backside against me. After a few minutes that guy asked:

»Wanna go o the bathroom? «

»I have a boyfriend. «

»Invite him over. «

I looked shocked. I did not expect that. But nonetheless I shook my head. No way would I share my Logie with someone. My eyes darted to the bar where I left Logan, but he wasn't there. I panicked slightly and searched for him. He wasn't here anymore, so I ran out. Down the street I could see someone who looked familiar to my boyfriend. I ran in his direction and saw it WAS Logan. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

»Logie! Never scare me like that again! «

He pulled away.

»Don't call me Logie. «

»What's wrong? «

He didn't say anything. Instead he walked away.

»Logan! Why do you act like that? «

My boyfriend turned around and exploded.

»HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ACT WHEN YOU ARE DRY HUMPING A BETTER VERSION OF ME? «

A mix of emotions came up. I felt shocked that Logan could yell. I never heard that before. And to be honest that turned me on. And I felt angry at myself. Of course would Logan think something like that. I was an insensitive prick.

»There is no better version of you. «, I said quietly.

I could see that he melted a little bit, but he didn't believe me. He turned around and walked away. This time I didn't chased after him. Instead I took my phone and dialed a number.

»Kendall, I need a favor. «

Thirty minutes later I stood in our living room. Everywhere were candles, because Logan loved candle light. I wore a black tux, because Logan said once he loved to see me in a tux. And I bought a big bouquet of Logan's favorite flowers: red roses. I plugged my iPod into the stereo. I hated this whole cheesy, romantic stuff, but I knew Logan loved cheesy gestures. And he loved me singing. After a few minutes of waiting the apartment door opened. Logan stepped in. His eyes were red and puffy and I felt a pang in my chest. I felt guilty, because I knew I was the reason for his sadness.

»Carlos, what are you doing? «

I started to sing.

_Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder_  
_And your world just feels so small_

_Put yourself on the line and time after time_  
_Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive_  
_Are you on the mind or just invisible_

_But I won't let you fall_  
_I'll see you, through them all_  
_And I just wanna let you know_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
_You'll be right there shining bright_  
_You're a star and the sky's the limit_  
_And I'll be right by your side_  
_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_  
_Oh, you know you're not gonna be invisible_

_Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of_  
_Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away_

_Night after night, always trying to decide_  
_Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd_  
_Do you take a chance or stay invisible?_

_But I won't let you fall_  
_I'll see you, through them all_  
_And I just wanna let you know_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
_You'll be right there, shining bright_  
_You're a star and the sky's the limit_  
_And I'll be right by your side_  
_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_  
_Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

_Gotta look far, I'll be where you are_  
_I wish you could see what I see_  
_So don't ask why, just look inside_  
_Baby it's all you need_

_And I don't understand why you won't_  
_Take my hand and go_  
_Cause you're so beautiful_

_And every time that_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
_You'll be right there shining bright_  
_You're a star and the sky's the limit_  
_And I'll be right by your side_  
_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_  
_Oh, you know you're not gonna be invisible_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
_You'll be right there shining bright _  
_You're a star and the sky's the limit _  
_And I'll be right by your side_  
_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_  
_Oh, you know you're not gonna be invisible_

I got close to him and gave him the flowers.

»Logie, I know you think you are not good enough, but that is not true. You are the most perfect guy on this planet. And I know I can consider myself lucky to call you my boyfriend. But I am also your boyfriend and I will for a long time, because I don't want someone else. Because no one is you. I love you. And I am sorry. For making you feel unworthy. For scaring you. For dancing with that guy. And I hope you can forgive me. «

Logan hugged me tightly. His eyes were watering.

»I am sorry for overreacting. I love you, too. «

**I hope you like it. Please review.**


	8. First Time Question

**First Time Question**

**Carlos POV**

»So, you are really proposing to Logan? «

»Yes, James. And before you say anything I know we are young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with him. «, I answered annoyed.

»I didn't want to say anything. I am happy for you and I will support you. But why do you need me? «

»You are going to help me pick a ring. And you are going to be my best man if he says yes. «

He looked at me with watering eyes.

»You… You want me to be your best man? «

»Of course. You are my best buddy in the world. «

James hugged me.

»I'd love to be your best man. And don't worry he will say yes. «

»James? Are you crying? «

»N-no. I have something in my eye. «

I smiled. James always acted like the toughest guy in the world, but inside he was sappy and romantic.

»Sure, buddy. «

»Shut up. And let's go. «

I laughed. A few minutes later we arrived at jewelry.

»What kind of ring do you have in mind? «, James asked.

»I don't know «, I said honestly.

»But I don't want a diamond. It is too average. And Logie doesn't like diamonds. Except for you. Coming to another topic. I noticed you and Kendall are spending a lot of time together. «

»No, we are not. What do you think about this one? «

I looked at the ring he pointed at.

»No. I hate rubies «

We searched for a few minutes and I tried to bring Kendall up again. But James refused to speak about him. Logie and I had for a long time the suspicion that there is something between them. But neither Kendall nor James wanted to talk about that.

'_It would be so awesome if they will get together too…'_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the perfect ring: a gold ring with a single, deep purple amethyst on top of it.

»James, look at this. «

»Litos, that is perfect. Logan will love it. But are you sure you can afford this? «

I looked at the price tag. 420$.

»I talked to Gustavo. He told me that he would pay. Maybe he will even pay for the wedding. «

»I knew he does care about us a lot «

I smiled. After I bought the ring, we got out.

»How do you want to ask your sweetheart? And when? And where? «, James asked.

»I am not sure how. But I know I will ask him tomorrow. It is our one year anniversary. I will prepare the Palm Woods roof. Actually we will prepare the roof. «

» You shouldn't do something overloaded. Just tell him how you feel about him and ask him. He will love it. «

~Big Time~

**The next evening:**

I waited for Logan to come up to the roof. I bought dozens of roses in different colors and placed them everywhere.

'_Logan is on his way'- Jamie_

I put my phone away and stepped into my spot in the middle of a heart made of candles. After a few moments the door opened. Logan's face lit up when he saw me.

»Hey Litos. «

He stepped close to me and I noticed he looked as nervous as I felt. I took a breath and kneeled down.

»Logan Philip Mitchell. I love you and the last year with you was the best year of my life. I am so happy. Happier than ever before. You stuck with me the last year even at times when I was the biggest idiot on this planet. I know we are young. But even if we are only 19, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. «

I pulled the velvet box out of my pocket, held it up and opened it. Logan's eyes widened and sparkled.

»Logie, will you marry me? «

He looked at me clearly shocked. With every passing second without an answer, I got more and more anxious and nervous. But then suddenly he started to laugh. I felt like he ripped my heart out. I guess he saw the hurt in my eyes because he stopped immediately and hugged me.

»Litos, I am sorry I didn't mean it that way. Of course I will marry you. «

I sighed relieved. After I slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him, I asked:

»Why did you laugh? «

»I am so sorry. I didn't mean to, but…«

He grabbed into his pocket and pulled out…A velvet box.

»No way! «, I shouted.

»I wanted to ask you, too. You were just a little bit faster than me. «, he chuckled.

I opened the box. Inside was a single, simple golden ring.

»I know. The ring is not as beautiful as the one you got for me, but the golden color will match well with the color of your skin. Kendall helped me getting it. «

I smiled.

»Logie, don't worry. I love it. «

I kissed him again.

»Guess what? I made Kendall crying! «, Logan said proudly.

I chuckled.

»How? «

»I asked him to be my best man. «

»James cried to when I asked him. «

Logan laughed.

»Our friends are so sappy. «

»Ha-ha. Yeah. Logie, guess what? Before I bought your ring I asked Gustavo. And he will most likely pay for the wedding. «

Logan's eyes widened.

»Really? That is awesome! Now let's tell Kendall and James. And then we can celebrate. «, Logie said and winked at me.

I smirked.

»Sounds great. I love you. «

»I love you, too. «

**I hope you like it. After that there are only two more chapters to come: the wedding and an epilogue. **

**Please review!**


	9. First Time Wedding

**Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

**First Time Wedding**

**Logan's POV**

»Logie, you look amazing! «, my mom exclaimed.

She hugged me and I chuckled.

»Thanks mom. «

»Are you nervous? «

I shook my head.

»No, I am fine. «

Kendall laughed.

»Fine? You spent the last thirty minutes worrying, sweating and having panic attacks. «

I shot him an angry glare.

»You are my best man. You are supposed to support me! «

»Calm down, Logie! I am kidding and everything will be fine! «

I took a breath.

»I am sorry for snapping at you. I am wreck. «

He chucked.

»I know. «

I looked at myself in the mirror. Carlos and I agreed on the colors blue and white for the wedding. That meant blue and white flowers, decorations and tuxes. I wore a blue one and Carlos a white one. Kendall looked at his watch.

»Logie, we have to go. It is time. «

My breath hitched. I mean I was excited. In a few minutes I would be married to the most amazing guy on earth. But I was still worried something would go wrong or Carlos would change his mind. Kendall hugged me.

»Stop worrying. Just think about Carlos and the nervousness will disappear. And don't forget you look hot. «

Did I mention that Kendall came recently out as bisexual? It was not really surprising, though. And James was really excited to hear that. Since my father was not really fond of my relationship with Carlos, we didn't invite him. Therefore I had nobody who could lead me to the altar. But luckily Kendall volunteered to do that, because he is my brother. Carlos would be led from his father. We agreed to walk through separated aisles at the same time so nobody would declare one of us as the bride and one as the groom. My heart beat faster with every step I made through the church closer to the altar, but now when I could see Litos I wasn't nervous anymore. When we reached each other I grabbed his hand enjoying the physical contact with my love. I kept my attention the whole time on Carlos so I didn't hear what the preacher said. Until it was time for the vows. Carlos started:

»Logie, I don't know if you remember the day we met, but I do. I remember how we played and laughed the whole first day of pre-school. I remember how I refused to leave you when my mom came earlier to pick me up than yours. And I remember how I spoke at home the whole time of you and how my brothers teased me about it. «

Said brothers chuckled.

»Since that day we were inseparable. Closer than brothers. I think I had for a long time feelings for you, but I always denied myself, until I saw you that one day climbing out of the pool. But now I consider myself as the luckiest guy on earth, because I can say you are mine and I am yours. And so shall it be forever. Every time I see you my heart flutters. Every time I hug you or kiss you my heart jumps. Every time I hear your voice or your laugh my heart skips a beat. I never loved someone as much as I love you. And I will never love someone else, because you are the love of my life. «

Somewhere during Carlos vow I started crying. That was such an emotional moment and I couldn't help myself to spill happy tears. And when I started to speak my voice was thick with emotion:

»Litos, you are the most perfect, most wonderful person in my life. I love you so much, I can barley describe how much. Since I was a little kid it was my dream to become a doctor. But that changed. Now it is my dream to stay always at your side. As your husband, your lover, your best friend. As the one who keeps you out of trouble, as the one who plays silly little pranks with you. You stuck with me through everything and I promise to do the same. You are everything I could dream of. You are everything I want. I love you. «

Carlos smiled at me, crying.

»Now the rings. «, the preacher said.

We bought a second golden ring, like the one I got for Carlos to our engagement and engraved them. On the ring Carlos slipped on my finger was engraved: _'Litos, forever.' _And on the ring I slipped on his finger was engraved: _'Logie, always.' _

»I present you Mr. and Mr. Garcia. «

I was pulled into a kiss. The guests cheered and I melted into Carlos arms. The next hours were blurry for me. Everything went so fast. There was this endless stream of people, who congratulated us: our moms, their eyes red and their make up a mess. Carlos dad and brothers. Their eyes seemed to be watering, too, but they denied it. Gustavo, who was surprisingly sentimental and Kelly, completely ecstatic, also with traces of tears in her face. And of course our two brothers Kendall and James. They were their usual sappy selves. They fawned about us being so cute and they cried not caring who would see them. A few hours later we were sitting in a big hall doing our reception.

»And now the first dance of Mr. and Mr. Garcia! «, Gustavo, who agreed to be our DJ, announced.

We got into the middle of the dance floor and _'My song for you'_ started to play. The song Carlos wrote me.

_These are all my words on paper, _  
_Feelings I can't wait till later. _  
_This is my song for you. _

_When I thought love was hurted, _  
_You helped me break the silence. _  
_Here's my song for you. _

_And I know we're standing in a hurricane, _  
_But I know together we can find a way. _  
_Don't let go, come close, Can you hear my heart? _

»Did you choose the song? «, I asked.

Carlos nodded.

_For you I'm falling deep I'm lost _  
_In you have found what I've been missing. _  
_No one else can feel this space _  
_Cause no one else can take your place. _

_For you I'm falling. _  
_This is my song for you. _  
_This is my song _  
_For every dream unwoken, _  
_For every word unspoken, _  
_This is my song for you. _

_And I know we're standing in a hurricane, _  
_But I know together we can find a way. _  
_Don't let go, come close, Can you hear my heart? _

_For you I'm falling deep I'm lost _  
_In you have found what I've been missing. _

»The day was amazing. Making you to Mr. Garcia and now celebrating with our families. «

»I like the sound of it: Mr. Logan Garcia. «

Carlos beamed.

»Me, too. «

I kissed him.

»This is the best day of my life. Of OUR life. «

»The fist day of many. «

I beamed.

»I like the sound of that. «

_No one else can feel this space _  
_Cause no one else can take your place. _

_For you I'm falling. _  
_This is my song for you. _  
_You... _  
_For you... _  
_You... _

_These are all my words on paper, _  
_Feelings that can't wait till later. _  
_This is my song for you._

**I hope you guys like it. Tomorrow I will post the last chapter. Please review! **


	10. Epilogue

**Here it is the last chapter of First Times. I would like to thank everyone, who read this and who reviewed. **

**Epilogue**

**Logan's POV**

**5 years later…**

»Papi! Papi! «

My kids ran to the door, which was opened from my wonderful husband Carlos. The kids hugged each on leg of him and Carlos chuckled.

»Hey! Missed you. «

»We missed you, too, Papi. «, they said in unison.

I smiled. They were so adorable. Carlos came to me in the kitchen.

»Hey, Logie. What are you doing? «

I turned around and kissed him.

»Making dinner. «

He smiled and kissed me back.

»Eww. Gross. «

I laughed.

»You don't want me to kiss Papi? «

»Nuh-uh. «

So many things changed during the last five years. The first thing was that Kendall and James got together. They told us after our honeymoon. I smiled when I thought about the day they told us.

_Flashback_

_Carlos and I sat in the living room. We came back yesterday late at night. James and Kendall were already asleep, so we didn't get to talk with them. _

_»You are back! «, James exclaimed._

_Kendall and he raced to us and hugged us. We laughed. _

_»We missed you guys, too. «_

_»So was Hawaii? «_

_»Great. Amazing. Even if I had to drag Carlos most of the time out. «_

_»Hey! It's not a crime when I want to spend my honeymoon in my bed with my husband. «_

_My heart fluttered when he called me his husband. Kendall and James snickered. _

_»I am surprised you are able to walk, Logan. «_

_James, Kendall and Carlos laughed, when I blushed. I smacked Carlos chest. _

_»Stop laughing! «, I hissed._

_Carlos chuckled. _

_»We are just messing with you, Logie. «_

_I crossed my arms around my chest. They knew exactly that I hated it when people laughed at me. It brought to many bad memories up. Carlos sensed that I was upset. He hugged me._

_» I am sorry, Logie. «_

_I just hummed. To be honest, I wasn't mad anymore, but I didn't want to admit that. _

_»We have to tell you guys something. «, James said._

_»We are dating! «, Kendall blurted out. _

_Carlos and I exchanged a look. _

_»We are happy for you guys...«, I trailed off._

_»But what the hell took you so long? «, Carlos asked._

_I nodded. _

_»So, you are fine with us? «, James asked worried._

_»No, James. We just married. But we don't like other gay couples. «, I replied sarcastically. _

_Okay, maybe I was still a little bit mad. But I was truly happy for my best friends. So I hugged them and told them:_

_»If one of you will mess this up I will kick your ass. «_

_They looked terrified for a moment, until I started laughing._

_Flashback End_

Last year they married.

One month after we came back from Hawaii, where we spent our honeymoon, I started to have some symptoms. So I went to the doctor and the doctor found out that I have a female reproduction system and that I was pregnant. That was shocking. But after the shock faded I was exited and Carlos…Carlos was ecstatic. And I had the support of our family. Our moms (I consider Mama Knight as my mom, too) were so happy to become grandmothers. Kendall and James were exited to become uncles. The day after the doctor told me, we went to Gustavo.

_Flashback_

_»Gustavo, we need to tell you something. «_

_»WHAT?! «_

_I was nervous as well as the others. We didn't know what to expect from him. _

_»Well…Uh- I am pregnant. «_

_Gustavo and Kelly looked at me._

_»DOG! Your pranks get WORSE and WORSE! «_

_»That is not a prank! «, Carlos said. _

_I placed a photo of our baby we got at the ultrasound yesterday on his desk. Gustavo and Kelly looked at the picture than at me and at the picture again. Gustavo's face became red. Carlos hugged me from behind and placed his hands protectively on my stomach. Kelly came closer her eyes wide and shining. Carlos pulled me into him, expecting the worst._

_»May I? «, Kelly asked quietly._

_I nodded and grabbed Carlos hands. Kelly placed a hand on my stomach. _

_»You are really pregnant? «_

_I nodded. She smiled softly and hugged me. We looked at Gustavo. He stared in awe at the photo. _

_»Gustavo, are you okay? «, Kelly asked gently. _

_He snapped out of his thoughts. _

_»Uh…Yes. I am fine. We have to think about what we will tell the press. «_

_»There is actually more, Gustavo. We…We want to end BTR. We already talked with Kendall and James. They are as sad as we are, but they are agreeing with us to end. «, Carlos said. _

_Gustavo looked completely stunned._

_»W-why? «_

_»Well, at first, because of the baby. We want to keep the whole Hollywood thing away. We want our baby to have a childhood, which is as normal as possible. We finished our latest album and we have a few months until I start to show that I am pregnant. So we can have a final tour. And even if BTR was the best time of our life we want to develop ourselves. We all want to do this. And finally we don't want to end like Boys in the Attic: desperate for another short moment of stardom. «_

_Gustavo was silent for a view moments, until he finally said almost not audible:_

_»Okay. «_

_Flashback End_

Gustavo was really sentimental. After our 'Big Time Dreams' Tour, we officially announced BTRs end as well as Gustavo announced that he would stop making music. Then we moved back to Minnesota. Carlos and I bought a house. Well technically Gustavo bought it as a gift. When we were settled, I started having online classes and Carlos got into the Police academy. And then finally our son was born. We named him Liam Roberto Garcia. He was our pride and joy. The first months were really hard. Struggling with a newborn, Carlos training to get a cop and I started having real classes. But somehow we managed it. But then a few months after Liam was born I got pregnant again. Then it became really hard. I took a lot of online classes to make up for the lost time. When I got pregnant for the second time Carlos finished fortunately the academy and was a cop, so he had better work times. But sometimes it was still hard. And it didn't help that I was worried sick about Carlos every time he worked. I mean Police officer was never the safest job. After nine months Isabella Maria Garcia was born. Their godfathers Kendall and James were really in love with our kids. But they couldn't visit us very often. They still can't. James is a famous model travelling around the world for photo shoots and Kendall became the star player of the Minnesota Wild. It was hard for them sometimes, but they managed to make their relationship work.

I put a lot of effort in my classes. So I could end med school one year earlier, when Liam was three. I didn't like it, but during that time Carlos and I fought a lot. Every time broke our hearts. But somehow we made up every time. Now I was in the second year of my internship.

What I love is that Carlos didn't change much. He was still the hyper, bubbly guy I fell in love with. Even after all the fights we had, after the whole stress we have sometimes, after the terrible things he sees sometimes at work. And I…I am still myself. I didn't change much except for the worrying. I am worrying more than before. For example right now I am worrying, too. About Liam, who is in Pre School right now for two months and he never talks about friends. I am worried about our financial situation. Carlos does earn a nice amount of money and we have still some of the money we earned with BTR, but kids are expensive they need a lot of things and I want to give my kids the best life. But I just have to wait until I finished my internship, when I am a real doctor. And I am worrying about Carlos getting hurt.

»Stop worrying, Logie. «, Carlos said and kissed me.

»How did you know? «

»You always get that special face when you are worrying. But don't worry. Everything is fine. The kids are fine. I am fine. You are fine. «

»I know. I am sorry. «

Carlos chuckled and kissed my forehead.

»Don't be. It is just who you are. «

I set the table.

»Kids! Dinner is ready. «

They chased each other to the table. I laughed. Sometimes they were just like Carlos. Especially Liam. He even looks like Carlos. Except for the eyes. He got mine. And Isabella is a perfect mix of Carlos and me. Not just from the looks. Sometimes he is active as Carlos and sometimes shy like me. In this moment when I saw my amazing husband and my wonderful children, I knew it doesn't matter what will happen in our future as long as I would have my family. I kissed my kids on the forehead and then Carlos. Every time I see or touch or kiss Carlos I feel like when we started to date.

»I love you, Litos. «

»I love you, too. «

_Just breathe, just breathe_  
_Just you, just me_  
_All the things that I need to say_  
_You're here, you leave_  
_Heart on my sleeve_  
_I don't know how much I can take_

_And I've been going crazy_  
_'Cause everything we do_  
_Makes me feel so amazing_

_When I'm with you, yeah_  
_You, yeah_  
_It feels just like the first time_  
_When I'm with you, yeah_  
_You, yeah_  
_It's still just like the first time_  
_When I'm with you, with you_  
_with you, with you_  
_When I'm with you, yeah_  
_You, yeah_  
_It feels just like the first time_

_Your touch, your kiss_  
_I can't resist_  
_Still don't know how much I can take, yeah_  
_I'm on my knees , you're off I need_  
_How you got me feeling this way, yeah_

_I've been going crazy_  
_Cause everything we do_  
_Makes me feel so amazing_

_When I'm with you, yeah_  
_You, yeah_  
_It feels just like the first time_  
_When I'm with you, yeah_  
_You, yeah_  
_It's still just like the first time_  
_When I'm with you, with you_  
_with you, with you_  
_When I'm with you, yeah_  
_You, yeah_  
_It feels just like the first time_

**That was it. I hope you like it. I am considering doing another series of one shots about this story. I am not sure if I do that and when I would post that, because school is starting soon again and I have other stories to take care of. **

**Let me know what you think about the chapter and if you would want to read more. **

**If you didn't do it already, please vote for your favorite stories at the BTR FF Awards 2014. You will find the link at my profile.**

**When you are voting, please vote in the category **_Favorite M-rated story _**for the story **_Big Time Finale _**by **_Franshes._** It is an amazing story and would totally deserve it to win.**

**If you want to read more from me, please check out my Kogan story **_Sometimes Love has a strange way to show itself _**and if you are a Jagan fan I will post a Jagan story called **_Minnesota Love_** soon. **


End file.
